I'm Real
by Packersgirl492
Summary: What should have transpired in that church during the finale in 6x20...and a better version of just season 6B and 7 all together. Emison!
**Hello beautiful people! I got the idea for this one shot after watching that season 6B finale that just irks me to the core the more time passes lol. I'll spare you guys the rant this time!**

 **Funny story I started writing this a couple days before I left on vacation and knowing how long winded I am I of course didn't finish it...so for the first two days of my vacation I've been sneaking time late at night to punch it out because it wouldn't stop bugging me that it was unfinished haha**

 **Soooo anyways obviously I changed some stuff from the show to make it fit better with the story and what happened to Emily while she was in California is different as well, but I'm hoping that's okay with you guys!**

 **Just a note that flashbacks are italicized and there's some jumping back and forth, but you guys are smart and can figure it out!**

 **So now with this one shot being completed I can actually focus on hiking a bunch and relaxing with my mom and brother!**

 **Please let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy!**

I'm Real

An Emison One Shot

" _She's scared and she thinks she's seeing dead people. Where would you go to feel safe?"_

As soon as Spencer posed the question Emily had started sprinting towards the church in the center of town. In most communities churches and other places of worship provided citizens with comfort and a feeling of safety. But in Rosewood the opposite could be said about the church that Pastor Ted ran. The man himself was a fine minister who did a lot of great things in the community-connecting people in need of services to those who could provide assistance-but that building had witnessed some of the most horrific acts in Rosewood's history. Just recently it had been where Charlotte's already dead body was thrown from. So why Alison would think it was a good idea to go to the place where she had literally _just_ buried her sister was beyond Emily.

But none the less the gorgeous blonde felt like she was going crazy…and maybe something about church made her feel sane. Emily could respect what Jesus represented-I mean after all he was a social revolutionary who supposedly died for every one's sins-the former swimmer can't really knock that. And plus she knew Alison had a religious awakening of sorts after she'd been released from prison. She used to go to church with fucking Lorenzo all the time-thank God he was finally out of the picture. But alas another obstacle stood in the way and that would be Alison's fucking husband!

It seriously amazed Emily how within the span of a week Alison had gone from being assumed single and taking care of her following her surgery to fucking married to Charlotte's doctor of all people! Like was Emily being punk'd because it literally felt like she was living in a warped reality…

In what world would Alison DiLaurentis go from total badass to married housewife? Emily still couldn't comprehend it. It was almost like all five of them had been on crack since they'd come back to Rosewood for Charlotte's hearing (and soon afterwards funeral).

But all of that shit wasn't important right now. What was important was that she find Alison and get her to safety. If anything happened to the blonde-if she was physically hurt (or suffering from mental anguish in this case)-Emily would never forgive herself. No matter how much time had passed since they'd even been in the same zip code as one another the fact remained that Alison was her absolute _everything._

And Emily would do absolutely anything to ensure the teacher's happiness…even if that meant watching her spend the rest of her life with someone else. And you better believe Emily hated every fucking interaction between the newly Mr. and Mrs. Rollins that she had to witness...but as long as he didn't hurt her angel she really had no qualms to pick with the man. But if he ever mistreated Alison in the slightest Emily was cutting his balls off-plain and simple. Alison had suffered enough in her young life and Emily refused to sit back and do nothing about it. So Elliot better be on his best fucking behavior all the damn time...or else.

It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the church's front doors thanks to the incredible shape she still kept herself in. She may not have been a superstar athlete anymore, but exercise had always been her go to stress reliever. _Okay maybe that wasn't entirely true._

While in high school and certainly following her father's premature passing Emily had developed an unhealthy habit of periodically drinking excessively. Because she didn't consume alcohol every day she reasoned that she didn't have a problem. But the truth was Emily was dependent on it whenever life became too stressful.

After she'd woken up from one of her frequent binge weekends _naked_ and lying next to a woman who looked like she could be Alison's twin…Emily decided she needed help.

Being all the way in California away from her family, closest friends…and love of her life had made it easy to use alcohol as a tool so she wouldn't have to actually deal with her many failures and regrets.

She'd thought about contacting Spencer, but the brunette was so stressed all the time with school and had just recently broken up with Toby…so she'd contacted the only other person she knew who had gone to rehab.

" _Carissimi Group. Jason DiLaurentis speaking." Jason's masculine voice filtered through her cell phone and suddenly all of Emily's built up courage and resolve evaporated. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't…_

 _A few moments of silence pass when it would have been appropriate for Emily to respond to the charismatic investor, so Jason inquires, "Hello, is…anyone there?"_

 _Emily literally feels like she's about to throw up. And as much as she hates this, she wants to do this. She wants to get help, because she can't keep living this way. She can't keep getting completely wasted and hooking up with Alison look a likes-it's just too fucking hard and too damn exhausting. But no words will leave her mouth. It honestly feels like a vice has been put around her neck and is strangling the life out of her._

 _She hears Jason let out a frustrated sigh and before he can hang up, she finally manages to squeak out, "Jason!"_

" _Em-Emily?" If Jason was trying to cover up his surprise in her calling him seemingly out of the blue, he was doing a horrendous job at it, "Emily Fields?"_

 _Emily ran a hand through her matted hair. She'd managed to scramble out of mystery blonde's apartment and find her way home, but she'd had yet to shower (even though she felt disgusting). Home she scoffed that was a ridiculous descriptor to place on the loft that technically was her place of residence. She'd come to realize in her time away from Rosewood that no city or building or house would ever be her home. Her home was always a person…and they were 3,000 miles away because Emily couldn't just tell Ali how she felt all those years ago._

" _Yeah Jas, it's me." She and Jason had always had an easy going relationship and they'd especially bonded after he saved her from damn near dying in that elevator shaft (and sacrificed his own body in the process). But it had been a year since they'd last spoken…around the same time when her entire life had started to fall apart._

" _Wow…it's-s been a while. How are you?" Jason asked and Emily wanted to break down right then and there._

 _Before she could say anything, Jason continued, "Stupid question. It must be bad if you're reaching out to me of all people."_

 _Desperately trying to keep her tears at bay Emily let out a watery chuckle before finally admitting out loud, "I-I nee-ed hel-lp."_

 _A pregnant pause passed between them, "Talk to me, Em."_

 _And it turns out Emily didn't just need rehab she needed someone to talk to. Someone to completely expose herself to-who wouldn't judge her for turning to alcohol to numb her pain, and Jason fit that mold to a 'T'. Ali's older brother listened to her recount what her life had become in the year since her father passed away. How her grades had plummeted and Pepperdine had taken away her scholarship-forcing her to drop out, because she had no money to pay the astronomical tuition bill. How no one besides Jason even knew that that had happened. How she lied to everyone in her life about what and how she was doing. How she worked at a bar and just barely managed to pay her bills. How she secretly worked there because it provided easy access to alcohol…and women. She left the part out though of only hooking up with women she struck somewhat of a resemblance to Alison. She figured Jason really didn't need to know how much she was still pinning over his little sister…_

" _And-d I jus-st don't kno-w-w wh-at to do-o. It's gotta so out of control…And I can't…I can't keep living like this, Jason." Sobs were wracking through her body and Emily thought she might pass out from sheer exhaustion. She was a complete disaster, but it had been a relief to get it all out in the open-to finally tell the truth to someone._

" _Emily, I need you to breathe with me, okay?" Jason's voice was so soothing-much like Alison's. God, she missed her… "You've already taken a huge step-admitting you have a problem." Emily was laying in the fetal position on her bed and she whipped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks away at Jason's reassuring words, "A friend of mine is a counselor at a rehab center in Malibu. He'll make sure you get the help you need."_

 _Emily sniffled, "Thank you, Jas."_

" _No problem, Americano." She could hear him smirk through the phone and she smiled at his use of the nickname Charlotte had given her outside The Brew what felt like a lifetime ago._

" _And don't worry about the cost. I got it." Jason declared with that token DiLaurentis bravado._

" _No, no Jason I can't accept that." Emily tried to reason, because she couldn't have this guilt hanging over her as well…_

" _Agh, yes you can." Jason tone left no room for reproach before he softened, "What else are rich friends for?"_

 _A genuine smile spread over the brunette's face as she teased, "So…we're friends now?"_

" _We're both alcoholics. I'd say we're besties." Came Jason's darkly humorous reply. "I have to come to California next week for a work thing…I'll come visit you at the rehab center."_

 _Emily could see through Jason's lie from 3,000 miles away. He didn't have a work thing-he just wanted to make sure her ass actually checked into rehab and stayed there. And the brunette appreciated his concern-it felt nice to have someone care about her even after they knew her deepest and darkest secrets._

" _I'd like that." And it was the truth. She knew that first week was going to be horrible-she'd always heard withdrawal was a bitch…and it looks like she was going to experience it firsthand. Plus she knew Jason would keep her accountable-and that's what she desperately needed. Someone who wouldn't pity her, but would force her to be better-to get off this horrible path she had gone down._

 _There was a lull in their conversation and Emily didn't know if it was wise to ask, but she just had to make sure her angel was doing alright._

" _How's Ali doing?" Since she'd left Rosewood her conversations with Alison had gone from short and brief to nonexistent. It was just too hard for her…because Alison was the greatest thing she'd ever lost and just hearing her voice was enough to send Emily into a tailspin._

" _She's good…she started her teaching practicum recently and she just loves being in front of the classroom." Jason gushed and Emily couldn't suppress the smile on her face. She bet Alison was an amazing teacher-even if she was just a junior in college._

" _I'll bet she's amazing." Emily felt lighter just imaging Alison being in her element sharing her love for literature with her high school classroom._

" _She is…" Jason agreed then mumbled, "In more ways than one." Even though he couldn't see her Emily sat up on her bed and quirked an eyebrow imploring her newfound 'bestie' to explain. "She goes to visit Charlotte every day…and just does everything she can to help her heal. I just-I just don't know how she does it."_

" _Because her heart knows no bounds." Emily shook her head, "We sent her to prison for months and she still saved us…" It still amazed the brunette how easily Alison had forgiven her and the others after they not only accused her of being –A, but turned their backs on her when she needed them the most._

" _She misses you, Emily." Jason revealed and Emily felt her heart rate speed up. Could Alison really miss Emily in the same way that Emily missed her?_

" _She said that?" Emily whispered._

 _Jason chuckled, "She doesn't have to. It's written all over her face."_

 _A moment passed before Emily breathed out, "I miss her, too."_

 _Emily was playing with a loose thread that was hanging from her hoodie in order to provide some distraction. Even after all this time Alison was still her everything._

" _Emily…you have to understand something." Jason tentatively began, "Rehab is going to kick your ass. It's going to make you feel things that you've suppressed for years…anger, fear, resentment, love…and the only way it'll work is if you trust the process and do it for yourself." Emily could hear the passion in his voice and she knew he was speaking from personal experience, "You have to want to get clean for you, not anyone else-not your mom…or your dad…or Alison."_

 _Emily was about to interject when Jason nonchalantly stated, "Yeah, I know you love her, but she can't be the reason that you get sober…because as much as I think you two would be perfect for one another there's no guarantee that Alison will be available if and when you come back to Rosewood and decide you actually want to be in a relationship with her. If you make your sobriety contingent on Ali you're just going to come to resent her in the end…and I know you don't want that."_

Jason had been right about everything. Rehab had absolutely kicked her ass. In those four months she had done more soul searching than most people did in an entire lifetime. But it had been _so_ good for her. Jason's counseling friend, Brian, had helped her through all the unhinged emotions she experienced while at the rehab center. Plus time just seemed to fly by because Jason came to visit her frequently. He may have been Alison's big brother, but Emily could feel his protectiveness towards her radiate off of him…and it was really really nice. He was the only person in her life that knew she was in rehab and even though he thought she should tell the others-especially Alison-and her mom what she was dealing with he never betrayed her secret. And Emily loved him for that. Their friendship was never supposed to happen, but it was one of the most treasured relationships she had in her life.

She thanked God every day that Jason had made sure she understood that she needed to get sober for herself, because like he had predicted when she did come back to Rosewood-Ali was unavailable. And it had killed Emily when she'd discovered that the love of her life wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone else. She didn't blame Alison, but it still hurt like a motherfucker. And had she gone to rehab with the intention of getting clean for Ali…she knows she would have relapsed as soon as she heard about that goddamn impromptu wedding from Aria.

Jason had talked her through it and he damn near lost his shit when he discovered how quickly Alison had gotten married to Elliot-or as he called him "mega creep". The brilliant investor had ranted that he never had any proof, but that he was convinced Elliot's relationship with Charlotte was anything but professional. And the fact that in Jason's words "the sleaze bag had gone from pinning over his dead sister to fucking his baby sister" sent him on a tirade. And Emily knew it was wrong to gripe about Alison's husband with her brother, but in the past two years Jason had come to just get her…

They both needed to rant and rave while they tried to figure out what the fuck was going on with Alison. And it's not like Emily could talk to anyone else about her feelings for Alison, given how preoccupied they all were with their own screwed up love lives.

When she'd begun frantically searching for Alison in the blonde's neighborhood after realizing she was missing a little over an hour ago she had called Jason.

As she entered the church and took in the religious relics she prayed to all these holy men and women that her trusted confidant would get to Rosewood soon. He and Alison's relationship might have been strained, but there was no denying that he loved her fiercely and would destroy anyone who hurt her. Much like Emily he didn't think very rationally when it came to the blonde.

The church was eerily illuminated by candle light and Emily tried to settle her breathing as she began to walk towards the altar. When she made it to the front pew and glanced to her left she felt her heart constrict as her brown eyes took in the most devastating sight. Alison was huddled against the wall with her hands clamped together over her knees obviously praying. She was so disheveled and looked completely disoriented…yet she was still flawlessly beautiful. God, Emily would never stop loving this woman.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly approached the woman who meant the world to her.

"Ali…" Her voice was laced with emotion because even though Alison obviously wasn't in a healthy mental state-she was alive-and that was just amazing.

She crouched down in front of the gorgeous blonde and placed a tender hand over both of the teacher's, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Alison flinched away from her and Emily could feel her heart crack.

 _Why is she so afraid?_ But the brunette didn't move a muscle-she wasn't going anywhere and it's high time Alison realized that. Even if it was minimal contact, Emily continued to hold her, because it appeared that's all she'd be able to do.

"I knew they wouldn't follow me here." The brunette could infer that she was talking about her mom and Wilden who she had 'seen' back at her house. "I deserve it." _No, you don't angel. You deserve nothing but good things._ "This is my punishment." _Punishment…for what? Being a fucking saint?_

Emily tried to reason with Alison and make her see the situation logically, "Ali, your mom and Wilden are dead."

A crazed look flashed over Alison's brilliant blue eyes as she shook her head, "They came back for me and they're gonna take me straight to hell." _They can fucking try, but I'm not letting anything happen to you._

"Okay." Emily looked over her shoulder just to make sure no one had followed her to the church. After all the others were all trying to take down emoji texting psycho by using Hanna as bait-which Emily thought was just fucking stupid, but why would they listen to her? She grasped Alison's hands and stressed, "Okay, we can't stay here." _I can't protect you here._

"Yes, I can." Alison argued and Emily could see how dejected her angel really was. She had already accepted whatever fate she wrongfully thought she deserved. Emily needed a new tactic on how to get through to her…

"Listen to me." Alison held her gaze and Emily tried to keep her emotions in check because she had never seen the blonde look so completely terrified, "This is like Elliot said," _Let's see if mentioning your husband calms you down,_ "This is all in your head, remember?" _Please baby, please remember._ "These are hallucinations." _Or a really sick fucking prank…but who would do such a thing? Why make someone believe they're seeing dead people? What purpose would that serve?_

"I can't tell what's real anymore." Tears were gathered in Alison's eyes and that's when Emily realized that the blonde truly believed she was losing her mind, Alison looked utterly lost as she proclaimed, "Emily, I need help."

When Emily had said that to Jason almost two years ago, she was in desperate need of help, but Ali-Ali wasn't crazy. Emily had been a raging alcoholic who went from binging on whatever booze was left over following last call at the bar to sleeping with whatever blonde still remained…she had been a shattered disgrace for a human being, but that wasn't her Ali…Alison was wonderful and she needed her to know that. She needed her to realize that this moment they were sharing was real…

Alison was borderline hyperventilating and tear streaks blemished her rosy cheeks. Tentatively Emily reached her right hand out and caressed the blonde's cheek. She knew she was over stepping boundaries, but c'mon it's not like her and Alison had ever really _just_ been friends. Using the pad of her thumb she whipped away Ali's tears. She smiled a little when the blonde didn't flinch away from her, but rather leaned into her touch. _There's my girl._

Panic still shone in Alison's baby ocean blues and all Emily wanted to do was calm her down. Trying to reason with her hadn't worked, but maybe…just maybe.

Thinking with her heart instead of her head, Emily cupped Alison's face with the hand that was already resting on her cheek and slowly leaned in. She kissed Alison in the most innocent of ways. Just a gentle meeting of the lips-much like their first kiss in the library had been like all those years ago. Yet even so, Emily was on fire. It had been over five years since she'd last kissed Alison and my God she didn't know how she survived. Alison was her lifeline and she was just praying on some level that she was maybe the same for Ali…

There was a voice in her head screaming at her that this was all sorts of wrong-after all the teacher was married, but that was silenced when Alison's shaking hand wrapped around her right wrist and she tentatively responded to Emily's kiss.

They had always just fit together and as their lips moved softly against one another's Emily knew she was screwed. She was falling even more helplessly in love with Alison. God, she would always love her.

Emily smiled into their kiss because kissing Alison was the greatest sensation in the world and she couldn't believe that she was actually doing it right here, right now. What was even more surprising was that Ali was kissing her back. It wasn't an overly heated kiss, because the situation just wasn't appropriate for that, but it rendered Emily completely breathless. The intimacy of their moment was just so…beautiful. Like everything between them-it was just perfect.

Pulling back from their kiss by merely a few centimeters so she could take in Alison's flawless face, her breath hitched when Ali's brilliant blues fluttered open. Panic was no longer swirling within them, instead they were sparkling with adoration and dare Emily say love.

Making sure Alison was holding her gaze; Emily whispered out, "I'm real."

 _I've always been real, Ali. And I'll always be real as long as you'll have me in your life._

A few moments passed as her words registered with Alison. Going from thinking she was seeing dead people to kissing Emily was making it a little hard for her to process…needless to say.

Finally she offered Emily a small smile and it was the first time the brunette had seen that gorgeous expression on Alison's face since they'd had dinner together earlier in the evening.

Moving some of Ali's golden blonde hair behind her ear, Emily lightly traced her finger down the blonde's cheek and affirmed,

"You're not crazy, Ali." _I'm the crazy one…for every letting you slip out of my fingers._ "We're gonna figure this out, I promise. But… _please_ let me get you out of here."

Emily was damn near begging, but this place was seriously giving her the creeps.

She could see Alison having an internal battle with herself and when the blonde finally gave her a subtle nod Emily took that as a victory.

Slowly moving into a standing position Emily offered Alison her hand to help her love stand and she blushed like a complete idiot when Ali laced their fingers together and leaned into her side the entire walk back to her mom's house.

There was no way in hell she was going to take Alison back to the blonde's house. She needed her somewhere safe and she knew Pam Fields would watch over the teacher like a protective hawk. Apparently her mom and Alison had developed quite the relationship in the time since Emily had left Rosewood, so she figured it wouldn't bother Ali that much to spend a few days there.

Emily hastily threw her leather jacket on and was rummaging around her bedroom, trying to collect everything she'd need to take this maniac down once and for all.

Five minutes ago she'd gotten a phone call from Spencer that Hanna had been taken from the Lost Woods Resort by Big Bad or whatever the fuck they were calling this new tormentor and Emily had a sneaking suspicion of where her feisty blonde friend would end up.

She'd changed into black jeans and combat boots because the flats she'd been wearing wouldn't do her any good in this inevitable show down. Fumbling with the lock on the safe in her closet she took in a shuddering breath when the door finally swung open and her father's 9 mm gun lay before her. Gingerly she held the gun in her hands and checked to see if it was loaded. _Yup. Six bullets. We're good to go._

Emily had always been a great shot and she was even looking into a career in the military before a certain blonde bombshell wrote her a letter and begged for her help to free her sister…so of course that endeavor had been put on hold for Alison. Then again Emily would drop any and everything for Alison.

And it's not like Emily advocated violence by any means, but this had gone on long enough and she'd be damned if she let anything worse happen to Hanna. Making sure the safety was on so she didn't accidentally shoot herself Emily placed the gun in the back on her jeans. It was _so_ cold against her skin…

Pulling her cell phone out of the front pocket in her leather jacket, Emily sent a quick text to Jason.

 _Ali's at my mom's. She's safe. Hanna's in danger. Meet me at the church. I'm taking this motherfucker down._

Though she'd been reluctant at first to tell Jason about the new person who was causing havoc in all of their lives, Emily had eventually spilled the beans after she'd been damn near run over and was sporting a cut above her eye brow. He had come to check up on her after she'd registered for classes at Hollis and even offered to pay her tuition, but Emily refused because Jason had already done so much for her…and as it turns out Alison wasn't the only DiLaurentis it was incredibly hard to lie to.

Jason had been doing his own investigating into what happened to Charlotte and Emily found it comical how he had managed to find more information out in a few days than Rosewood PD had in almost a month…the police department in this town was seriously ridiculous and in need of a desperate revamp. If Toby wasn't on the force Emily would completely write them off…

Emily didn't want to worry her mom or Alison about what she was heading out to do, but there was no way she could really avoid them as they were sitting in the lounge room which she would have to pass to get out her front door. _Damn._

When she got a text from Jason confirming that he'd be at the church in a few minutes ready to help her take 'this motherfucker down', Emily took in a deep breath and headed down stairs.

 _Please, please don't be in the lounge room any more…_

To her great relief it appeared that her mom and Alison had moved into the kitchen or living room located at the other end of the house. Emily had a fleeting thought that maybe she should seek them out, just in case whatever she was about to encounter ended in disaster for her…This new psycho was pretty ruthless-they'd kill her without a second thought. And her mom and Alison were the two most important people in her life-God she was praying they wouldn't have to bury her when this was all said and done.

But that moment she had shared with Ali in the church had been perfect and she didn't want to spoil it-maybe she could just leave their relationship at that.

Feeling a surge of courage Emily opened her front door and was about to step out onto her front porch when a quiet voice asked from behind her, "Where are you going?"

Emily felt her heart clench in her chest- _Alison._ She told herself not to turn around and face the woman who could make her completely crumble, but after _everything_ Ali had been through tonight Emily didn't want to contribute to her confusion.

Inhaling Emily turned on her heels and had to remind herself to breathe when Alison's blue eyes pleadingly met her chocolate brown. She was just so beautiful and all Emily wanted to do was envelope her in a hug and never let her go.

"Hanna's in trouble. I need to find her and stop whoever's behind this."

Alison walked towards her and responded with as much conviction as she could muster, "I'm coming with you."

Emily shook her head, "Ali, you can't."

A look of hurt overtook Alison's flawless face, "Why not?"

Glancing over Alison's shoulder Emily saw her mom standing a few feet away from them, her arms crossed lightly over her chest. A look of understanding was conveyed between the two and Emily tried to tell her mom that she'd be fine. Pam Fields didn't look so sure, but she smiled in Emily's direction. Her mom understood that this was just something she had to do. Much like her father, Emily was fiercely protective and...incredibly stubborn.

Looking back at Alison, Emily tried to keep the shake out of her voice as she explained, "Because I _need_ to know that you're safe." Alison had moved impossibly closer to her-they were now breathing the same air, "And if you're with me…I'm not gonna be able to focus on finding Hanna and stopping this psycho." Emily lightly wrapped her arms around Alison's small waist drawing the blonde even closer, "Because when it comes to anyone else and you…I'm _always_ going to choose you." That was the honest to God truth. Even though she knew Hanna was in desperate need of her help more so than Alison at the moment, Ali would always be her first priority.

Alison lightly held Emily's face in her slender hands and whispered out, "Okay…okay, I'll stay here with your mom."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief because she really didn't have the strength to fight with Alison about this.

"Just promise me something, Em." A flare of sheer determination flashed across Ali's steely blue eyes.

Alison was staring straight through her soul and all Emily could do was breathe out, "Anything."

"Promise me you'll come back to me, because I need you to be _real_."

Emily let out a small chuckle because the statement wouldn't make sense to anyone except them and it felt absolutely amazing that Alison needed her.

"I love you, Emily Fields."

Looking into Alison's eyes, Emily knew it was a declaration of love that far exceeded friendship. It was romantic in every feasible way and Emily didn't think she'd ever heard anything so beautiful. Alison may be married to someone else, but she loved Emily and that knowledge would get Emily through any and everything that transpired in the church tonight.

With nothing but pure adoration filling her voice, Emily echoed, "I love you, too, Ali. I always have."

Alison beamed up at her and then leaned up eagerly pressing her lips to the brunette's. Emily couldn't help but respond to the kiss. She knew her mom more than likely didn't approve, but Emily didn't give a damn. She loved Alison with her entire being and she tried to convey that in their kiss. She could feel Ali pouring everything she was feeling into it and Emily had never felt a greater high. Alison was her greatest vice; she'd never need alcohol again as long as Ali was in her life.

When they broke their kiss Alison smirked up at her, "Go get 'em, Killer."

* * *

Emily saw Jason's black Jaguar parked two blocks down from the church in the center of town. The eldest DiLaurentis sibling was leaning against the hood and had his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest. Like her he was dressed all in black. Emily had to admit they made a pretty imposing duo.

"Jas." She called out when she was almost to Jason's car. They were both on edge and the last thing she wanted to do was startle the man.

Jason turned to her and a relieved expression fell over his face, "Em, thank God you're alright." She walked into his open arms and gave him a tight hug.

"So…I'm going to assume that toothy grin you're sporting isn't because you're happy to see me." Jason teased her and Emily just groaned into his shoulder. Damn she hated how easily Jason could read her sometimes.

"Not exactly." She mumbled out and chuckled when Jason raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's just…Alison loves me." Emily still couldn't believe it and she could still feel the sensation of Alison's lips pressed against her own.

Jason rolled his eyes in response, "No shit, Emily."

She playfully punched his shoulder, "Shut up! She actually said it out loud, okay? That's a pretty big deal."

Jason rubbed his shoulder in a joking manner acting like Emily had actually hit him relatively hard-which she hadn't, "Jeez Fields, have you been working out?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Boxing kind of became my vice after I got out of rehab." And it had-boxing had become a much needed release after she stopped living in her alcohol induced state nearly two years ago.

Jason laughed at her and then asked in a more serious tone, "So…you and Ali? Are you actually going to become a thing after this is all said and done?"

"I hope so."

"Well in that case let's stop whoever this freak is, save Hanna, and get you back to your woman."

"Sounds like a plan." Emily smiled at her trusted confidant and then got into game mode, "I'm pretty sure Hanna will be in the bell tower. So I was thinking one of us should enter from the front of the church and one of us should enter from the back. That way we can hopefully surprise whoever's holding her…"

"Em, I think it's more than one person who's been after you guys." Jason cut her off.

Emily nodded in agreement and was about to say something when Jason continued, "And I'm pretty sure one of them is Elliot."

"What!?" The brunette shouted-forgetting that she was supposed to be sneaking around Rosewood right now.

Jason pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, "You said Alison thought she was seeing my mom and Wilden, right?"

"Yeah." Emily confirmed. What the hell had Jason found?

"Well, our favorite psychologist got a very interesting custom mask made last week in Philly." Jason handed her the piece of paper and she almost dropped it when an exact replica of the detective who had made their lives a living hell all those years ago was staring back at her. "Also, there is no conference in Chicago." Emily can imagine her eyes were the size of saucers. _Who the fuck had Alison married?_ "I checked all his financials. He never left Rosewood, Emily." Jason scoffed and Emily felt a seething anger spread through her veins as the realization of Elliot's involvement became clear. Her angel _had_ married a monster.

The brunette ran a frustrated hand through her long locks and seethed, "Why would he do this to Ali?"

"Because if Alison thinks she's crazy and voluntarily checks herself into a mental institution, Elliot becomes in charge of her financials…since they're married and Alison wouldn't be fit too…and therefore he would get complete control of the Carissimi group. Of all of Charlotte's money." Jason explained and Emily felt bile rise in the back of her throat-this was all about money. _What the fuck?_ Her father's gun was still pressed against her back and Emily heatedly declared,

"I'm going to kill him." Nobody hurt Alison and got away with it-nobody.

"Not if I get to him first." And Emily didn't doubt for a second that Jason would strangle this sociopath who had more than likely murdered his one sister and sought to destroy his baby sister. _Well, at least we're on the same page._

Shaking her head Emily met Jason's heated gaze, "Let's focus on saving Hanna right now. My mom's watching over Ali, Elliot won't be able to get to her."

Jason nodded his head in approval, "You're right, Em. I'll take the back. You take the front."

* * *

Emily hurriedly sped through the front of the church and weaved her way towards the staircase that led up to the bell tower. She had her father's gun drawn, because if Big Bad wanted to play with fire, she'd meet them with bullets.

When Emily made it to the landing of the bell tower she felt her heart stop beating because Hanna was propped against the far wall. Her hands and feet were bound together and dried blood fell from her forehead down the side of her face. It was clear she was knocked unconscious and was in desperate need of medical attention. Who knew if she had broken bones or had been pumped full of drugs? God, Emily was seriously going to kill Elliot and anyone who was helping him.

After securing her father's gun in the back of her jeans, the brunette was at the feisty blonde's side instantaneously and began trying to rouse her awake, "Han! Hanna!"

Emily was strong and could probably carry Hanna out of here, but it would be easier if the blonde was conscious. She kept talking to Hanna as she furiously worked to undo her friend's bindings.

Finally, Hanna began to stir and her eyes fluttered open as she squeaked out, "Em? Is that you?"

Emily smiled at her because it was wonderful to see those steely blue eyes gazing back at her-even if they were lost and disoriented-after the state she'd found Hanna in.

"Yeah, sweetie…it's me. And I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

Han offered her a slight smile, before Emily questioned, "Does anything feel broken?"

"Only my pride." Hanna weakly sassed back and Emily let out a quiet laugh-even after getting kidnapped the blonde maintained her sense of humor.

Having finished freeing Hanna's hands and feet Emily wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and helped her stand. The brunette was practically supporting all of Hanna's weight-but luckily the designer was tiny-so it really wasn't that difficult for her to manage. Hanna's head fell onto her shoulder-it would be a miracle if the blonde remained conscious all the way to Jason's Jaguar.

Emily turned them around so they could begin to head towards the stairs leading back to the main level of the church, but was stopped dead in her tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going, dear?"

Standing right in front of her was Jessica DiLaurentis…or someone who looked exactly like her. _Holy fuck maybe Alison hadn't been seeing dead people at all, because this Mrs. D or whoever they were looked pretty fucking real._

"It figures you'd be the one to spoil my little plan…always so valiant saving your friends and of course capturing Alison's heart." Mrs. D's look alike stated in a sickeningly sweet tone and the brunette wanted to vomit. Hanna tightened her grip around Emily's middle and when she met the designer's gaze she could see confusion and fear swirling within her irises. Emily can imagine that her eyes looked the same. _What the hell was going on? And since when did Jessica DiLaurentis have a twin? Honestly how much fucked up shit could exist in one family?_

Emily's eyes flashed across the landing of the bell tower trying to formulate a plan. She needed to somehow get past this assumed psycho and keep Hanna safe. She could always just grab her father's gun and shoot the bitch, but what would that accomplish? The brunette's gut told her they needed this woman alive so they could all _finally_ get some closure-most importantly so Ali could get some closure and maybe just maybe the two of them could build some semblance of a life together. Her heart fluttered at just the thought.

For a fleeting second Emily wondered where in the hell Jason was but as the sounds of grunting and a menacing shout of, "I'll fucking kill you! You think you can ruin both my sisters' lives and get away with it?!" filtered up the stairs the brunette got her answer. She could only assume that he had found Elliot. While she felt no sympathy for the man who had taken such advantage of her precious Ali for his own selfish gain, she prayed that Jason restrained himself and simply subdued his 'brother-in-law' because Emily would hate to see him go to prison for murder. After all he was the best friend she'd had over the past two years. He had helped her completely turn her life around and she desperately wanted him to remain-especially if she and Ali actually became very _real_. And that would be a little hard for him to do from prison.

"That boy never did know how to control his temper…" Mrs. D reincarnate turned towards the stairs and muttered in that oh so annoying tone.

"Well can you blame him?" Hanna retorted with her characteristic fire and Emily shot her a warning look to keep her thoughts to herself.

The creepy looking woman turned towards them and Emily sucked in her breath as the sharp knife she was wielding came into view. How had Emily not seen that weapon before?

"You'd think after all these years you'd learn how to keep your mouth shut, Hanna." She took a threatening step towards the pair and Emily drew Hanna behind her, "I'd hate to have to silence you forever."

That did it. Emily didn't really have a plan formulated but she wasn't waiting around for whoever this person was to slice them up.

Given the history of mental illness that ran in Alison's family, Emily was hoping she could somehow throw this woman off her rocker and then maybe knock her unconscious or something...

Making sure Hanna wasn't in the line of fire, Emily seethed out, "Don't even try it bitch! You and your demented boy toy down there get some sick thrills out of ruining lives?! Well you're done fucking with us! Because I can guarantee if Jason doesn't kill Elliot he'll at least put him in the hospital. And me?" The brunette let out a dark chuckle before she warned, "You really don't want to see how ugly I can get."

Mrs. D's look alike screamed and lunged at her as Emily drew her father's gun out from behind her back with her hand that wasn't supporting Hanna. She pivoted so she could garner enough force to effectively pistol whip the woman. As she struck the deranged lookalike's head, Emily winced in pain-but she didn't understand why…

Jessica DiLaurentis' twin was lying at her feet completely knocked unconscious, so why was a scorching pain firing from her abdomen?

Glancing down towards her stomach Emily was met with ounces of her blood pouring out from an apparent stab wound.

 _Son of a bitch. She got me. She actually got me._

Suddenly she felt light headed and it was Hanna who was now trying to support her, but given the blonde's weakened state they both stumbled to the floor of the bell tower landing.

Tears formed in Hanna's eyes and she pressed both of her hands to Emily's wound and tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Emily! Em! Hold on, please!"

Everything became blurry and Emily didn't even know how much time was passing. She could have been lying on the wood floor for five minutes or five hours…all she knew was she was fading and fast.

She felt another presence appear at her side and Jason's booming voice rang through her ears, "Em, the ambulance is on their way! Hey! Hey!" She could hear the panic seeping into Jason's voice mix with Hanna's sobs- _this must be really bad._ "Alison finally said it out loud Em-she loves you! And because of that you have to hold on, okay?"

Before everything went black Emily pleadingly whispered out, "Ali…"

With everything inside her, Emily willed herself to survive and she just hoped it would be enough to make it back to Ali. She had promised her after all…

* * *

 _Six Weeks Later_

"C'mon, Em! You just have three more reps to go!" Jason encouraged her and Emily glared back at the investor. She was in pain and she just wanted to be done with her core strengthening exercises that felt like they were tearing the muscles and ligaments within her abdomen further apart as opposed to helping her heal.

"Hey don't give me that look! I fell down a fucking elevator shaft to keep you safe and was way more injured than you. And yet I managed to do _all_ of my physical therapy exercises!"

Jason smirked at her and she powered through the last three reps of her exercise letting out a few curse words in the process. Collapsing onto the mat in her mother's living room she rolled over and offered Jason a small smile as he stood over her.

"You know this would be so much easier if I could actually take some pain meds…"

Jason crouched down and lightly grabbed her hand, "You're right…it would." They shared an understanding gaze-being a recovering addict never did get any easier, "But you've done so well with your sobriety, Em…and any little thing could set you back."

Emily sighed out, "I know that Jas, but this whole recovering from getting stabbed on nothing but Advil really frickin' sucks."

He gave her a knowing look before teasing out, "We both know that's not _all_ you're recovering on."

The brunette sent a light hearted glare in his direction, "Shut up."

"You know it is incredible how much stronger you appear when Alison's around…"

The thought of her blonde angel had Emily smiling like an idiot, "What can I say? She brings out the best in me."

Jason rolled his eyes and then offered her a genuine smile in return, "No, no Emily. I believe you mean-you bring out the best in each other."

 _Yup. That was what she meant._

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Sweetie, are you okay if I leave to run some errands?" Her mom asked after they'd gotten back from her doctor appointment where Emily's stitches were _finally_ removed. They had been driving her insane the last few weeks and needless to say she was relieved that the itching finally subsided once the black cross hatches were taken out of her abdomen. In their wake they left her once unblemished torso with a raised thick lite pink line along her lower right side. The doctor told her with time the scar would continue to heal and potentially fade away, but Emily knew what transpired that night in the church would always remain with her.

Even though she'd gotten stabbed, it had well been worth it. They had _finally_ put an end to the entire –A saga because of it. Come to find out Mary Drake was Jessica DiLaurentis' twin sister and Charlotte was her daughter. So that made Jason and Ali her cousins-not siblings. And Elliot was madly in love with Charlotte who wanted nothing romantically to do with him-not to mention he was also British. Talk about a mind fuck.

Emily was almost glad she had been in a medically induced coma for the first week of her recovery while the police tried to sort out everything. Even though she knew Elliot was shady because of what Jason had told her-she didn't realize how twisted he really was. The fact that he had towed with Alison's heart so mercilessly made her hate him to a capacity that she didn't even know existed within her. She still doesn't understand how Jason managed to merely injure Elliot that night in the church instead of killing him. Obviously, Ali's older brother had more restraint than she did.

And Mary Drake was just mentally insane-there was just no other explanation. She actually had herself convinced that everything she had done had been in her daughter's best interest. Emily seriously doubts that Charlotte really wanted to be murdered by her psycho doctor just so her mother could get access to all her money…

The brunette understood now why Kenneth DiLaurentis had always been so distant from his family-it was just one huge fucking hurricane leaving a path of destruction that he could do absolutely nothing to make better. Though she wished the man would have at least been around more for Alison and Jason, she understand him wanting to bury himself in work and seeking to leave everything behind. He felt like it was his only option.

And it could be argued that the screwed up family dynamics within the DiLaurentis household led to Jason's alcoholism and Alison's bitchy exterior.

Looking over at her absolutely wonderful mother, Emily felt her heart swell to an unbelievable capacity. She had been so blessed to have Wayne and Pam Fields as parents. They showered her with nothing but love and instilled morals within her. And even though it had been over three years since her father passed away, at least she still had this woman.

Emily offered her mother a small smile that she hoped conveyed how much she appreciated her, "Yeah, mom. I'll be fine. Ali's coming over soon anyways."

Pam Fields just nodded her head as an oh so knowing look came over her face before she teased, "Well in that case, I know you'll be fine."

A small chuckle passed Emily's lips because her mother was absolutely right. Alison had always been her lifeline and that was especially true now.

She'd heard from her mom, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Jason that Ali had refused to leave her side the entire time she'd been in a coma. And apparently the blonde had nearly strangled a nurse when they told her only family could stay past visiting hours the day Emily was rushed into emergency surgery. The brunette would have killed to see that…Ali being all protective over her was probably the hottest thing she'd ever witnessed.

And it's not like Emily missed Alison's queen bee side, but she was glad that her angel could still bring it out when needed. Because it led to Alison being the first person she saw when she woke up from her coma.

 _Emily felt like utter shit. Holy crap it felt like she had been run over by a semi-truck. From what she could remember she had just been stabbed. So why did everything hurt so badly? Had she lost a lot of fucking blood or something?_

" _Em…I know you probably can't hear me."_

 _The sound of Alison's angelic voice had Emily snapping out her dark thoughts. Oh my God, Alison! She could feel Alison holding her hand and running her fingers gently through her hair. She's here. She's here with me!_

" _But I just want you to know that I'm so-o-o so-rrr-yy, Emily." Hearing Ali crying made the brunette want to be able to just reach out her hand and collect all of Alison's tears._

 _Alison took in a shuddering breath before she continued, "I love you so much…and I can't live without you." I love you too, Ali. I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Why the fuck can't I open my eyes or move any part of my body? I just want to hold her…_

" _I mean Jesus, Emily. I thought I was losing my mind-seeing dead people." Alison let out a slight laugh, "Turns out I was just seeing psychopaths."_

 _Ali's hand was now caressing her cheek, "But that's not the point. The point is you-God, you Emily Fields brought me back…you've always brought me back…and I just hope I can do the same for you…"_

 _When Alison kissed her reverently on the forehead, Emily tried desperately to open her eyes-to move-to do something. But no matter what she did or thought her physical body just remained completely still._

 _The brunette doesn't know how much time passes from then to when she finally is able to open her eyes, but none the less Alison is there._

 _Her brilliant blue eyes are the first thing Emily sees and that's when she knows she'll be okay. That no matter what her injuries are, she'll recover because she has Ali._

" _Ali…you're here." She manages to croak out as tears spring to her eyes because she's still in shock. The brunette feels herself panicking because what if this was all a dream? What if Ali wasn't actually at her side right now? What if she actually died on the floor of the bell tower landing?_

 _Alison's eyes also fill with tears as she tenderly hold's Emily's face within her hands and desperately seeks to calm her down._

 _When Emily's breathing quickens even more, Ali kisses her; and Emily for the first time since before she'd left her mom's that night feels totally grounded. The kiss is sweet and innocent…and just absolutely perfect._

 _As Ali pulls back so she can look in Emily's now relaxed eyes, she whispers out, "I'm real."_

"Give Alison my love, dear." Her mother shouts from the front door before she turns back to clarify, "Actually ask her to stay for dinner."

"Will do, mom." Emily calls back and rolls her eyes because she knows her mom will spend all of dinner pestering Emily's _girlfriend_ to make sure she keeps up with her physical therapy exercises.

 _Yes, that is correct._ Alison is her girlfriend and it has been absolutely amazing to finally be in a relationship with the love of her life. She'd had dreams for years about what it would be like to finally have Ali like this, but nothing her mind concocted would ever do the real thing justice.

" _I just don't fucking understand what their problem is?! You got stabbed and they think Advil is a sufficient pain killer?! Emily, this is bullshit!" Alison was pacing back and forth in the Rosewood Hospital Garden absolutely fuming because she thought Emily was being mistreated, if only she knew the truth…_

 _They'd ended up here after the nurse suggested that Emily go for a walk to get some exercise. And it had gone totally fine until they'd gotten to the bench in the middle of the beautiful garden and Emily had winced in pain when she'd sat down. That had sent Alison on a tirade, because 'no one hurt her mermaid and got away with it!'_

 _And Emily felt guilty because it wasn't the nurses or the doctors fault that she could only have Advil for pain-it was her history of alcoholism that made her more susceptible to other kinds of addictions…and other than Jason no one in Rosewood knew about her recovery or the months she'd spent in rehab getting clean back in Malibu almost two years ago._

" _Ali…I asked them to do that…" Emily whispered and she was surprised when the blonde turned in her direction indicating she'd heard her utterance. But really it shouldn't have been surprising because Alison had always paid extremely close attention to her._

" _What? Emily, why would you do that? You're hurt-it's okay to be-" Ali asked in an inquiring tone._

" _I wasn't completely honest about everything that happened while I was in California." Emily rushed out, effectively silencing Alison's reassurances. Oh shit, this is it. You're really about to open this door._

 _Alison sat next to her on the bench and softly muttered, "What do you mean?"_

 _Emily knew it was now or never. She couldn't keep this a secret from Ali any longer. The blonde had been lied to by pretty much everyone she'd ever trusted and Emily refused to keep contributing to that._

 _Taking in a shuddering breath Emily began to explain, "I didn't exactly react well after my dad died." She saw sympathy spread across Alison's face at the mention of her father's untimely passing, "I started drinking…a lot…and I thought it was okay because you know I was grieving and I would only binge once or twice a week…but then it got to the point where I couldn't even function without alcohol…and that's why my grades started to slip and I eventually lost my scholarship." At some point during her confession Ali had taken her hand and interlocked their fingers and Emily couldn't help but muse how perfectly their hands just seemed to fit. Almost as if God had designed them specifically to hold onto one another._

 _Drawing strength from Ali's mere existence, Emily continued, "And it worked out great being a bar tender because it provided easy access to booze…and women." Emily really didn't want to hash out this part of her story, but she knew she needed to if she and Ali were ever going to have an honest chance. The brunette held onto Ali's hand for dear life before she solemnly stated, "I'd have sex with women because it was the only physical thing that distracted me from thinking about getting my next drink. And it was horrible because I wouldn't even remember their names…or their faces. God, I was such a disaster…" She chances a glance at Alison and feels nothing but support coming from her despite how much she knows it's killing the blonde to hear about her numerous sexual escapades. Subtly shaking her head, Emily steers the conversation down a happier road, "Finally…one day I woke up in yet another stranger's bed and just realized how much I was dying. How much of myself I had destroyed…and I realized how big of a problem I actually had and how much I needed help..."_

 _A few silent moments pass between them as Alison absorbs everything Emily has just revealed. Feeling the need to further defend the hospital staff who has been nothing but wonderful to her-especially given her 'special' circumstances-she adds, "So, that's why I can't have pain medication because it could completely fuck up my sobriety…and I worked really really hard to get clean and I don't want to go back."_

 _Emily tries to gauge how Alison is feeling, but reading people has never been her forte._

 _After what feels like an eternity Alison brushes some brunette hair out of her face and declares, "You won't go back, Em. I'll do everything I can to make sure of that. Thank you for telling me."_

 _Leaning into Alison's touch, Emily breathes out, "I hated keeping it from you…do you think you can ever forgive me?"_

 _Ali lets out a little giggle and just shakes her head at her, "If you can forgive me for marrying a complete psycho on like my second date with him, the least I can do is love you…recovering alcoholic and all." Emily offers her a dopey smile. Only Alison could make the term 'recovering alcoholic' sound absolutely majestic._

" _We're all recovering from something, Em and I know I never would have survived everything that's happened without you." And Emily is so touched she might just cry. How could Alison be so utterly perfect?_

" _Ali…"_

" _It's true, mermaid." The brunette's heart skipped a beat at Alison's use of her nickname. "For so long I was so desperate to have a family…"_

 _Emily remembers how she uttered those exact words to Aria and Hanna explaining Ali's insanely fast marriage to Elliot a mere few weeks ago._

"… _that I completely forgot that I've always had a family in you."_

 _Ali brushes the lone tear that has cascaded down her tanned cheek away with the pad of her thumb, "I know my annulment just went through…but…" Alison's demeanor has changed from comforting to nervous and Emily has no idea why. The blonde never needs to be nervous around her-especially after she'd accepted her-flaws, addictions, scars, and the works. If anything she should be the one nervous around Ali. What she'd told Jason all those years ago during her call for help still rang true-Alison's heart knows absolutely no bounds._

" _Will you be my girlfriend Emily Fields and make me the happiest woman alive?"_

 _Despite the searing pain she knows is going to shoot through her abdomen because of it, Emily leans forward and captures Alison's lips in a bruising kiss. She loves this woman so much and just wants her to know that. Kissing Ali had always been her greatest vice and if she got to experience this for the rest of forever she could die happy._

 _Needing to pull back because her stab wound made it hard to breathe at times, Emily pants out, "Only if you'll be mine Alison…" And she makes sure to add an extra emphasis on the blonde's much better suited last name, "DiLaurentis."_

Since that moment in the hospital garden when she and Ali had made it official, the two have been practically inseparable…almost like they were making up for all the lost time the last five years had produced. If you would have told Emily two years ago when she'd entered rehab a complete shell of a human being that eventually she'd get sober and be laying cuddled up in the love of her life's arms after having a fabulous dinner with her mother; she'd have scoffed in your face in complete disbelief.

But life has a funny way of throwing unimaginably crazy shit your way with no seemingly end in sight…and just when you're about to smash through your breaking point a ray of hope appears. For Emily Fields that hope _always_ came in the form of Alison DiLaurentis…and the brunette is pretty positive that Ali would say the same about her.

Life had thrown the both of them through the wringer with crazy stalkers, messed up family situations, alcohol addiction, and crazy ex-husbands, but they were healing…like they always should have been-together. And that was a truly beautiful thing. It was something that Emily definitely didn't take for granted.

Alison had been tracing the scar on her stomach absentmindedly for the last five minutes and Emily didn't want the blonde to get lost in her dark thoughts. She'd unnecessarily blamed herself for what happened to Emily-because she's Alison and that's just what she did whenever bad shit happened in Rosewood.

Stilling the blonde's movements Emily brought her hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it, before drawing it back over her midsection and burrowing further into the teacher.

"Ali, I'm alive. You have to stop blaming yourself, baby."

Alison kissed the top of her head and emotion laced her voice, "I know, Em…it's just…I almost lost you."

Turning her head slightly so she could meet Alison's gaze, Emily softly proclaimed, "But you didn't…and you _never_ will." Nuzzling into her angel's neck she affirmed, "I'm _real_ , Alison…and I'll love you for the rest of forever."

 _You were the hardest one to leave behind._

 _You always saw the best version of me-the person I want to be._

 _You never stopped caring about me did you? Even after everything I put you through…if I could go back things would be so different._

 _That's why I love you, Em. You're big on happy endings._

 _I loved her against reason, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be._

Ali placed a gentle kiss on her lips before smiling at her and confirming, "You're the _only_ real thing I've ever had in my life."

 **I know this would never happen on the actual show-don't remind me! But this is my dream scenario for what would have transpired in the season 6B finale and what season 7 would contain!**

 **And c'mon who wouldn't love some Emily and Jason friendship/dynamic duo on the actual show? And of course romantic Emison just makes the world a better place!**

 **Like I said above I'm on vacation with my family right now so that means I more than likely won't be able to update Sinus Infection or Guardian Angel for a couple weeks! But do NOT fret they will be updated, just not as quickly as I would have liked!**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this one shot!**


End file.
